Things that make me/ others happy
1. When a stranger helps me pick up something I accidentally dropped 2. When the DJ plays a song I requested 3. Reading my old diaries/journals 4. Hearing good results from the dentist 5. Coming home after being away for a while 6. The fresh feeling after I wash my face 7. Getting in line before it gets long 8. Being in the car while its going through an electric car wash 9. Finding out your having your favorite meal for dinner 10. Accomplishing thing people thought you couldn’t 11. When someone wants to take a picture with you 12. When everybody is in a good mood 13. Immature moments with your friends 14. Tossing something in the trash and making it 15. When my scissors glide across a wrapping paper 16. Cold shower in the summer 17. Pretty skies 18. Listening to my grandparents telling me a story 19. When I finally see the car that is coming to pick me up 20. When I actually like the assigned reading 21. Walking into an air-conditioned building after being outside in the heat 22. When your online order finally arrives 23. The look on the gloom’s face when he sees his bride walking down the aisle on their big day 24. Taking a shower after camping 25. Waking up on your birthday 26. Seeing the street lights goes on/off 27. Watching bloopers 28. When the airplanes takes off / lands 29. City lights at night 30. Letting my hair down after being tied up all day 31. Cleaning my ears after showers 32. Hearing interesting stories about myself when I was young 33. Hearing crumbs being sucked by the vacuum cleaner 34. When the lights goes off at a concert 35. Receiving an invitation 36. The smell of the popcorn in the movie theater 37. Waking up next to the one you love 38. When a person asks me genuinely how was my day 39. Answering a question correctly in the class 40. Being able to sleep right away 41. Turning on the T.V just in time 42. Finding out that there is no backside of the worksheet 43. Seeing bus drivers wave at each other (I don’t know why it makes me happy) 44. Hearing someone refers to you as their friend for the first time 45. Rapping an entire part of a song perfectly 46. Falling asleep on the couch and waking up with a blanket on you 47. A scent that reminds you of a good memory 48. The feeling I get after I sneeze 49. When the stoplight turns green before you begin to brake 50. When the deadline of a project is extended 51. When someone saves you a seat 52. When the elevator door opens right away 53. Being the first to applause from the audience 54. Peeling an orange in one piece 55. When my favorite artist come out with a new album 56. Using new markers 57. Changing into sweatpants 58. Tearing out a piece of perforated paper perfectly 59. Finally remembering the word the was on the tip or your tongue 60. Discovering a new song and instantly loving it 61. The smell of a barbecue 62. Feeling confident when turning in an exam 63. The feeling of relief after finding something important you lost 64. Re-reading old conversation 65. Catching something before it hits the ground 66. When one of your favorite movies is on T.V 67. Finding that someone does the same weird things you do 68. The smell of a campfire 69. Watching someone I love sleeping 70. When I see my food coming in a restaurant 71. Finding out that something is cheaper than you thought it was 72. Using exactly 160 characters in a text 73. Hearing people cheering for me 74. Finding out that some one likes me 75. Feeling accomplished at the end of the day 76. Being told that I made someone’s day 77. Wearing new clothes for the first time 78. The moment of silence when I drive under a bridge on a rainy day 79. Not wearing make-up and being able to rub my eyes 80. Finally laughing after trying to hold it in 81. When the vending machine gives me more than I paid 82. When someone texts back instantly 83. The moment I realize my hiccups are gone 84. Feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin 85. Flipping to a new month on my calendar 86. Accomplishing something before the microwave beep 87. Walking through puddles in a rain boot 88. The smell of fresh laundry 89. Being called beautiful 90. Perfectly separating an Oreo 91. When someone is excited to see me 92. When I catch something that was thrown to you from far away 93. Arriving at the bus stop right on time 94. Questions on a test that gives the answers of other questions 95. Waking up and realizing your bad dream was not true 96. Getting your hair washed at a salon 97. When the last item in the store is you size 98. The first bite of food when you’re really hungry 99. The feeling after finishing an oral presentation 100. When people take care of me when I’m sick Category:Happy Category:People